Unattainable Love
by gaaralover15
Summary: Birthday present for my little sister. Lucy Heartfilia has a secret crush on someone. That someone is Natsu Dragneel. However, he doesn't like her back. What'll happen when a simple mission to get some money for food makes everyone's feeling surface. Will Lucy's feelings be returned or will she be rejected?
1. Mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, any of the characters, or any of the locations.

I dedicate this story to my little sister. 妹さん, 誕生日おべでとございます。(Happy Birthday, little sister) And I don't care if you guys hate it, it's mainly for her to judge. All twelve chapters to represent her age.

* * *

><p>There is a city in the country of Magnolia called Fiore. Inside of the city was the world's most loudest magic guild. Fairy Tail.<p>

"Laxus! Fight me!" yelled out Natsu.

"Why are you trying to fight him? You should be fighting me!" shouted Gray.

"Both of you shut up!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Please notice me, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled as she jumped on Gray.

"Get off me, Juvia!"

"Carla, I got you some fish," offered Happy.

"I don't want it. It will make me smell bad," Carla replied without looking at his offering.

"Here, Carla. I got us some sandwiches," Tiger Lily said while holding up the sandwiches.

"Thank you, Lily."

"Stop! I know there is something going on between you two! How dare you take my Carla away from me Lily?" cried Happy.

"No! Levy likes me more!" shouted Droy.

"Are you serious? You have a higher chance for that bucket of chicken becoming your girlfriend!" responded Jet.

"Will the two of you please knock it off," said Levy.

"Levy, let's just go," Gajeel said as he carried her on his shoulder.

"Bring her back!" the two yelled together.

"Wait for me," Lily commanded, trying to get away from a rampaging Happy.

"Mirajane, give me some more beer," commanded Cana.

"I'm sorry, but we ran out," replied Mirajane.

"How is that possible?" Cana asked.

"You drank all the barrels."

"Ah! I want more!"

"Suffering is Man!" Elfman told Cana.

"I'm not even a man!" she yelled back at him.

"WHO STOLE MY CAKE!"

Everyone stopped to see that Erza had changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"I. WILL. GET. MY. REVENGE!"

Everyone was running out of the guild. Swords were flying everywhere. A lot of them were having trouble dodging them.

"*Burp* Erza, you almost missed out on this cake."

Erza looked to see that Master Makarov was holding the last piece.

Water filled her eyes. "Thank you, master."

After the commotion had simmered down, Lisanna walked to her siblings and said. "Such a lively guild."

Mirajane nodded get head in agreement.

"Liveliness is Man!" was all Elfman said.

* * *

><p>Natsu was looking at the job board. Happy and him were both running low on food money. They saw a couple that would be fast cash opportunities.<p>

"What about this one, Natsu?" asked Happy.

"That one will be at least a week long. We only have enough for three more days," Natsu said. "How about this? We have to help set up decorations for a ball."

"That sounds fun. Lucy would like that."

"Then let's go find her!" Natsu said with glee.

"Aye, sir!"

The two of them were looking around the guild to find no sign of Lucy. They walked up to Mirajane to ask her.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. You just missed her. She went back home."

Natsu and Happy ran out to go catch up with her.


	2. The Not So Good Morning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, any of the characters, or any locations.

_"Thinking"_

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in Fiore. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and the rays of the sun beaming off of Lucy's milky white skin.<p>

"_I'm going to get sunburned._" Lucy thought to herself. "_It would be better if I at least got some other color on me instead of a painful red._"

Lucy was walking on the ledge of the sidewalk with Plue.

"That's dangerous, Lucy," some guy in a boat said.

Lucy just continued walking with Plue right behind her. She was enjoying the day and nothing could bring her down. Or so she thought.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned to see Happy flying and Natsu running at full speed. On the ledge. Towards her.

"Natsu! Stop!"

Too late. Natsu couldn't stop in time and pushed them both into the water. Lucy tried to quickly get out of the water. She gasped for air when she got back up.

"Natsu! Where are you?" Happy yelled.

She noticed that he still hadn't come up to get air. She dove back into the water searching everywhere until she saw found him. She swam as quickly as she could to him. When she got to him, she struggled to bring him back up to the surface. When she finally did, she pushed Natsu over the ledge. He was not moving. He was not breathing.

"Natsu! Wake up!" she yelled as she shook him.

He laid perfectly still. The only thing she could think of was to give mouth-to-mouth. She tilted his head back, pinched his nose, and got her face closer to his. She hesitated at first when she saw his lips, but she decided to close her eyes and go for it.

Five inches away. This would count as her first kiss.

Four inches away. Her first kiss would be with Natsu.

Three inches away. Her heart started beating faster.

Two inches away. Here she goes.

One inch away. Water was squirted onto her face.

"Hahaha! Lucy you are so gullible! Thinking something so simple as that would harm me!" he laughed in her face.

Lucy's eyes watered a bit and anger boiled quickly.

"Natsu! You JERK!" she yelled to the top of her lungs as she punched him in the face.

Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. A huge lump quickly became visible.

"Ow! What was that for? It was just a joke."

Lucy just got up and started to walk home. Natsu ran after her.

"Wait, Lucy. I got us a job."

"Get away from me!"

Still dripping wet, she walked towards her home. Her shoes squeaked all the way up the stairs.

"Jerk!" she yelled as she slammed the door.

She was getting cold fast so she decided to take a shower. She got undressed and set her clothes on the ledge to dry. She started a warm bath.

"That jerk," she said to herself, "trying to mess with my head. But..." She sunk her head into the water. _"I almost kissed him."_

She shook her head, "I can NOT think about him that way!"

She started to clean herself and soaked in the hot water to clear her mind. She got out thirty minutes later. She let the water go down the drain and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into her room and straight into her closet, ignoring everything going on behind her.

"Hey, Lucy. Can you give us a hand?" Natsu asked.

She turned around only to see that Natsu and Happy were trying to get in through the window.

"Eek! What are you doing? That's breaking and entering! And I'm naked!"

She grabbed everything near her and started throwing it at Natsu. Everything was flying across the room. Chairs, hairbrush, books, even her underwear was thrown.

"Lucy! I see London! I see France! I have a hold of your underpants!"

Natsu jumped out of the window. He landed outside without fail. He grinned from ear to ear holding up his prize.

"Natsu! Give them back!" Lucy tried to whisper, but failed miserably.

"These should be the new flag for the guild!" he yelled holding them up.

Lucy's face turned a bright red, "Give them back!" She was yelling through her window and fell out. Natsu caught her give in time.

With tear at the corner of her eyes she asked, "Can you please give them back?"

"I will if you go on a job with us."

"Okay. I will."

He let her stand on her own feet and returned her underwear back. Lucy shamefully walked back to get house.

"Get ready quick, Lucy! We are leaving in a bit!" he informed her.

"_This day sucks_," Lucy thought to herself.


End file.
